Lie To Me
by Black Rose Witch
Summary: I'd keep her by my side at any cost, as long as she'd always look at me with that twinkle in her eyes and that bright smile that was always meant to be mine. All I had to do was lie.
1. No Place Like Home

**Lie To Me**

**by BlackroseWitch**

Chapter 1

__No Place Like Home__

* * *

><p>Whether it's rain or shine, New York was always bustling. Even as Evelyn Brighton's rain boots sloshed away in the dirty street puddles. No, she was determined to get to her destination, The Sanctuary. Never paying mind to the honking of taxi cabs making their way down the busy street nor the old ladies howling away from their windows to the ungrateful kids lounging on their door steps. No, she had her mind dead set on the industrial complex ahead.<p>

Once inside she took great pride dragging herself up the spiral staircase till she reached the top floor, with key in hand she unlocked Door 7, and once she was inside with her back pressed against the dark mahogany door and sighed. "Thank God, I'm home"

Not only had her day been nothing but gloom, but her new client Mr. and Mrs. Paterson were the most difficult clients she had ever met. Rising off the door she tugged off her rain boots and sat them next to the entryway end table and dropped her keys in the basket. As she made her way into the kitchen she ignored the red flashing light on her answering machine, _I'll listen to it tomorrow_ and spotted a giant black mass lounging on her living room couch. "I'm home Airon." She said as she moved past said giant beast into the bedroom_. Really could've used a vacation_ she thought as she pulled off her red pea coat and tossed into the chair completely ignoring the white fluff the decide to take a cat nap on said chair. The white fluff hissed at the sudden attack and shifted vigorously to get from under the heavy material. Evelyn seeing the frantic movement made her way over to the discarded object and plucked it off the chair only to meet the disgruntled stare of her odd eye cat. "Sorry Eudora I didn't see you there, mommy's had a rough day and just wants to change and go to bed." She said as she stroked Eudora white coat.

Eudora just nudged her hand away before curling back up into a ball and drifting off again. "I guess you were thinking the same thing then." Evelyn muttered as she traded her blouse for a tank and her business pants for a pair of PINK pajama bottoms. Climbing into bed she was about to doze off into a well needed sleep when she heard a whine. Popping her head up from her plush pillow she spotted Airon perched at her door way giving her those giant puppy dog eyes. "You know your daddy doesn't like you sleep in the bed." She said as she watched his ears drop and lower his head in disappointment. For a dog Airon sure knew how to pull her heart strings that's why his daddy said she gives in to easily. "Fine, but this is the last time you sleep in this bed. You sleep here more than he does anyway." Evelyn mumbled as she watched the beast head perk up and ears straighten. For moment she could see the glistening delight behind his dark hues before he trotted his way over and climbed in right beside her. Shaking her head she rested her head back against her plush pillow and was out like a light.

**_As she dreamed_** Evelyn came home to utter silence no pitter patter of feet against the hard wood floors. Just… Silence. "Airon, Eudora I'm home have you both behaved for mommy." Evelyn said she set her keys on the entry table and moved her way into the kitchen hitting the answering machine button "You have 1 new message, Sunday, September 17 5:11 am,*static*". Resting her bag on the counter she opened the fridge and pulled out a water bottle she paused as she heard the endless scratchy noise which soon followed up the phone hanging up. Frowning at the impracticable voice mail she took a swing of the bottle sighing as she felt completely refreshed. She continued to navigate her way into her office she skimming over her messy desk for one of her folders. "Seriously I thought I had it right here," She mumbled as she patted the top of the printer. "It probably in the bedroom or Airon has it. Speaking of Airon I wonder where is he?"

"Airon where are you, are you lying in my bed again you know your daddy doesn't like it when you lay in the bed." Evelyn said as she made her way out of the office and into the living room. There was no sign of the overly sized beast. That was weird the dog was huge and the loft wasn't any bigger than most of the newly renovated New York apartments in fact her boyfriend's townhouse was secretly known to be bigger than the late Huguette Clark's own apartment. "I swear Eudora is one thing but Airon, what the hell is going on." Evelyn said as she made her way to the bedroom, opening the door she stepped inside switching on the nearby light switch. As the bright light illuminated the room she felt a knot in her throat at what she saw lying on her bed. At the moment she'd give up her never ending urge for Krispy Cream Donut's over the massive beast lying on her bed because this huge ball of fur staring at her with golden hues was not her dog. In fact this creature was far from it as she gulped clenching her water bottle in hand hear has it contracted under pressure as her eyes danced over the black and silver fur, long pointy snout and sharp claws.

It was like some western showdown Evelyn had no idea who was going to move. The wolf lying on top her bed staring straight had her hadn't moved an inch since she stepped into the room. "L….listen hear you, I don't know who you are or what you did to my dog, so I'm going to go out into the kitchen call animal control to come get you ok." Evelyn stammered as she started to back her way to the door. She watched has the wolf's eyes narrow and growl causing her to freeze once she rested her hand on the cool metal of the door knob. Feeling the knot in her throat tighten she figured she was as good as dead if she didn't get out of that room.

So she pitched her water bottle at the beast and quickly bolted behind the door slamming it shut behind her, she never bother to see if the bottle made contact she ran out of there like a bat out of hell. Quickly backing away from the door she was about to bolt out of the apartment and head to her neighbor's to call for somebody who could handle this situation when her world suddenly stopped. Perched on all four's was the same damn wolf right in front of her. "How did you..?" she looked behind her and at then to the wolf in front of her. There was no way in hell that there were two of them, no God could be that cruel. "Ok, tough guy you wanna play, then let's play I'll crush you before you can even touch me." Evelyn hissed as she raised her hand. Narrowing her eye's she called forth her power but her eyes widened when she felt nothing. Ok god was officially cruel her in book, redemption her ass if he was leaving her stranded. The wolf seemed to be finding the amusing as well as she could have sworn she saw a twinkle of mirth shift past his eyes. Crouched down on all fours the wolf sprang knocking the wind right out of her as he sent her on her sprawling backward onto the floor. Pinned down by such a heavy body Evelyn closed her eye tightly as she felt the beast heavy breath caress her face. This was it goodbye cruel world, thanks for all those crappy client's, the awesome donuts, Krispy Cream you were my best friend.

Lick!

Once again the world seemed to stop. Did this wolf just like her? Lick! There it was again as she felt lick after lick move all over her face. "What the hell, stop it get off!" Evelyn tried to budge to no avail. Jerking her head back and forth she could not avoid the wolf's kisses. Then all of the sudden the lick's seized and were replaced by feather light kisses of warm parted lips against her neck. Soft and ghost like they travel up and down from her neck to her jaw. "What the hell?" Evelyn said as she opened one eye to see who dared to ravage her. Wicked blue hues stared down into her light brown and gold specks with mirth and if that didn't tell her that this was nothing but a game, than the cheeky smirk of her lover's grin did nothing to prove that this was only another one of his ploys. "I've never known you to give in so easily Evie," His cheeky English accent only caused her to narrow her eyes before she wrapped her legs around him and flipped them over. With both palm encaging his pert face, she leaning down to the point where their noses were almost touching. "And since when is easy in your vocabulary Niklaus." Evelyn said as he watched her own eyes sparkle with mirth. "Never" He said as he raised his hand up and caressed her face. Evelyn's smile widened "That's never been in your vocabulary either." Evelyn said as ghosted her lips over his, as closed his eyes and puckered slightly with anticipation waiting to dissolve into what he'd so long waited for. Alas he only winced slightly at the sudden nip on the tip of his nose and the light weight vanished. Opening his eyes he raised his head off the carpeted floor and stared at the mischievous expression on his lover's face as she leaned against brick archway. "What no well come back kiss for long awaited lover?" He asked raising that defiant brow of his. "Why kiss you in this dream stage, when reality is so much more interesting." Evelyn chided as she cocked her head to the side. Klaus chuckled at her innocent answer before replying. "Well then I'll see on the other side then." He said s he snapped his fingers and like that with in an instant Evelyn's surrounding disappeared into nothingness only to be lifted by the light of reality.

**_As her eyes fluttered open_** and adjusted to the darkness of the room Evelyn instantly felt the shifting of her lover's arms around her waist as they pulled her in closer to his broad chest. Smirking she waved her fingers as the light flooded the room. Shifting around she felt her lover's arm's slack to allow her to move. Oh, when she turned around to see those twinkling blue of mischief she couldn't help but smile as raised her hand to caress his smirking face before pulling him into a mind blowing kiss. As lips meshed and tingled while their tongues danced coyly with each other. It felt like they were sharing their first encounter all over again and as Evelyn pulled away from her lover's pinkish lips she giggled as they tried to follow her parting lips. "Welcome back Klaus." She said

"And it feels good to be back." He said as he trailed scorching kisses down the nape of her neck to the valley of her breast. Evelyn groaned as she felt every kiss and flutter of his fingers as the slipped under her top to caress her breast scorching trail of heat along her skin. No words were said they knew what they desired; when apart their affection for one another was downright carnal. As they stripped each naked they embraced each other intensely feeling every crevice and indent of firm muscle and soft supple flesh. They indulged, encouraged more and more by each other groan's and each other's whimpers of pure ecstasy. Evelyn was surrounded by intense warmth as Klaus entered her, stretching her to point of no return, and with every thrust her cries grew louder as she dug her finger nails into his shoulder only to drag them along his back. She watched as how his back arched in delight at the gesture and saw as how the red welts that appeared fade into nothingness. At one time she would have called him a sadist taking immense pleasure at the sight of someone in pain but he always had a motive, he told her once that he didn't care who he killed to get what he wanted, the pleasure he felt when he first became a vampire faded millenniums ago. However every once in a blue moon Evelyn swore she saw the boy she heard so much about right in the throes of their love making in between the sheet.

Klaus sighed and groaned as her walls tighten around him, he was not inexperienced when it came to the bedroom by far. Before he always let the women he seduced into his chamber's do as the please only to leave lifeless by the end of the night. Yet hadn't he wandered into that night club three years back he would have never known a feeling like the one he shared with this delectable nymph. She out maneuvered him time and time again making him revaluate himself almost as much as his kill's. He felt everything with her and no compulsion or switch he could flip worked when he was with her. He was the most hypocritical person he'd ever met. Condemning his brother if he were to fall, when he himself could not fathom the idea of being ignorant of such a creature's existence. He felt every sin when he was with and away from her presence. He swore to shelter her from every threat and even if she ran he'd find her and ensnare her again and again. And as she cried out to her highest octave upon her climax he no sooner followed suit into a land of bliss.

THE SOUND OF TAXI CAB'S HONKING and that old hag from down the street yelling at youth could be heard as well as the rest hustle and bustle of the NYC. Grunting at the vexing noise Klaus reached for the nearest pillow and pulled it over his head as he tried to disregard the early vivacious New York streets. Reaching out again his hand patted the vacant cool side of the queen sized bed and instead of feeling the warm body of his lover, instead felt a relentless swiping paw. Using his other hand Klaus relentlessly pulled the pillow that was meant to incase him in solitude away from his face as he meet the equally disgruntled look of Eudora mismatched eye's. "Well well, did you miss me too Eudora?" he chided his lovers cat. Eudora gave and irritated meow before turning away whipping her tail in Klaus face just before scampering right out of the room. "I guess I'll take that as no then." He grumbled as he sat up. Raising his arms he stretched his joints groaning as they popped from their stiff position. Rising up from the bed he lazily moved his nude form from around the bed to the bathroom for some freshening up. And after a nice hot shower and towel wrapped around his waist Klaus made his way into Evelyn's room, spotting Airon perched on top of the disarray bed. "I don't know when you got this sick habit of yours but it ends here, off." Klaus commanded watching as the Great Dane gruff at him before hoping off the bed and park right at the foot of it. Turning his attention back to his task Klaus opened one of Evelyn's drawers and pulled out a pair of jeans and button down shirt.

Once dressed, Klaus moved past Airon giving him a pat on the head for him to follow as he left the room. He had a lot to do today; he'd lost two of his best witches after achieving the completion of his transformation. Though he had the doppelgangers lover at his disposal and Elijah was out of the way, Katarina still managed to slip away from him. That harlot was always evading him and his vendetta only grew more and more with every slip. Last he checked her favorite getaway was always New York, the city had enough resources for her to avoid him for as long she was able to manipulate her next victim to act as her shield, it was too bad for her that he'd been living there for the past couple years.

Yet he was eager to return back home where Evelyn resided, his separation from her had taken an unforeseen toll on his person causing him to misjudge his situation while in Mystic Falls. Yet as he watched from the doorway her lean figure perched at her desk, wrinkled brow and all she scoot around her desk chair and shuffled through all the clutter that somehow managed to hold her desk hostage as she clenched her phone between her ear and shoulder blade. This was just the icing on the cake.

"With all due respect Mr. Patterson, You are my client and a married man and I do not have any interest to pursue anything further with you unless it is to decorate you guest room, now if you have anything else regarding the theme or direction on which your wife and I have chosen feel free to call my assistant Nathan. So in the mean time I suggest that you refrain from trying to act on anything else in regards to me, and have a pleasant morning Mr. Patterson." Evelyn said as she hung up the phone disregarding any protest that followed once the phone was settled back on the cradle upon her desk and resumed to shuffle through her pile of clutter. "Men these days can't take a hint." She mumbled as she shifted through stacks of swatches and portfolio's from one side of the desk to the other. She never knew that he was there watching her intently. Her job was always his biggest competitor; she never lightened up on any project always jumping from one thing to the other. It was a miracle to him how she always managed to make a successful living off of it, yet she'd be hard at work full of drive bustling away at her sketches.

Evelyn would even call to tell him that she'd have to jet off to some exotic location to decorate every once in a blue moon. Meaning he'd have to pet sit Airon and Eudora while she was away, that always got awkward for him every time his follower's saw him trying to make nice with his lovers cat who would just snuff at him and saunter off to some part of the house. Airon was much easier to deal with regardless of his gigantic stature he'd just plop down in front of the fire place in his bedroom and doze off. Yet he'd always wondered what type of clientele his lover had, and it seemed she had a knack for attracting the ones who wanted more than just a home makeover. "I see you've attracted some unwanted attention again Evie." Klaus watched as her shoulders stiffen at the cold crisp tone that passed his lips.

"Unfortunately but that is nothing for you to worry about. It's not like I have a thing for men over 50." Evelyn giggled as she watched as Klaus raised a suggestive brow. "So you're telling me you only fell for my good looks, how utterly naive of you Evie." Klaus playfully scolded. Slowly rising from the chair Evelyn sauntered over to her elderly lover. Wrapping her arms around his neck she leaned up on her tip toes so that their noses were touching as she gazed affectionately into his eye. "Naïve am I, well then maybe we should go on a trip to find you some women your own age, oh that's right they're all dead, guess you're stuck with me what a pity and speaking of trip how was yours?"

Klaus was about retort when a desperate whine was heard grabbing both owners' attention as they glanced to see Airon at the door. "Well then daddy dearest it seems our baby needs to use the john, shall we." Evelyn said as she reached into the nearby basket and placed the dog leash in his hands. "You have got to be kidding, what happened to the pee pad we got him." Klaus grumbled as moved over to hook the leash to Airon's collar. "Klaus he's an over sized dog, and he's no longer a puppy you can't expect him to use the pee pad forever." Evelyn said as she came back out of the room with purse in hand along with both Klaus and her coat.

Airon waited patiently his tail wagging vigorously back and forth at the thought of fresh air. He waited for his master to open the door as he skipped down the hall way to the stairs. "You had to choose the place that doesn't have any elevator's seriously Evie." He complained while keeping a firm grip on the leash as he they descended the stairs. "If this is mean you still want me to give up on this place and move in with you, you might want stop now." Evelyn rebutted as they left the complex and headed to up north to one of the local parks. "Well it doesn't hurt to try, but come on it's been three years already Evie you can't expect me to feel comfortable with you living there." He mention as he took her hand and laced their fingers together. Today was much better then yesterday, still slightly cloudy but not as dreary. "Yeah and if I recall I meet you just four months upon my big move to the big apple. How am I suppose to establish any independence if I just suddenly up and move in with my boyfriend who dot's on my relentlessly" As they walked down the parks paved path passing morning joggers, dog walkers, and nannies as they bushed their baby strollers. "Hint it already being three years and you still haven't caved, I just don't understand why you don't just move in," Klaus stopped at one of the bush areas giving Airon the chance to relieve his bladder as he passed the leash over to her. "In fact it's not like you dislike the place after all I did hire you to decorate it."

Evelyn just sighed accepting the leash as she watched her boyfriend leave her side for one of the runners who stopped mid jog to tie her unraveled shoe lace. This was always the part that made her feel uncomfortable around Klaus, as she turned away from her boyfriend and unwillingly watched as Airon's hind leg raised over a bush. She used her powers to block the muffled scream of the jogger's. It wasn't like she could store bags of blood in her fridge without the constant company that seemed to stop by find it. So whenever they were together on a morning walk with Airon to the park Klaus would slip away and partake in breakfast with one of the nearby joggers or nannies. Leaving her to watch out for intruders or babysit infants that people would often mistake for hers. He held back on the killings when he was with her knowing it got to her conscience when she saw him kill one of his victims for the first time. As Airon returned to her side she heard the patter of feet of the jogger continuing her workout and felt the return of Klaus cool fingers entwine with her own as he took the leash back with his other. "So why don't you give it some thought before you come to a decision?" He suggested as they continued their stroll through the park. "There's no need for me to come to a decision my mind is made and I'm staying at my place."

Glancing down at her watch she saw that it was already a quarter to 10. "Let's head to the coffee shop, so_ I_ can have breakfast since you already had some without me. I have to meet with Quinn for training in the next half hour." Dropping the move in subject Klaus just nodded as they exited the park and head to one of the local coffee shops on the corner near the park. "You know it would be easier to just change you, that way you wouldn't be left out. I could even have one of my witches create a ring for you to move around during the day time, and I could over see your training, that way I wouldn't have to be worried about any harm coming to you." Klaus suggested gripping her hand in reassurance which she greatly returned. "Klaus, I'm maybe human but not fully since discovering this power I learned that I'll be around for a long time so there's no need for me to turn and besides I'm not giving up Krispy Cream just yet."

Klaus brows knotted in frustration at her lack of interest on the idea of becoming like him. They'd been through a lot already and he'd be much happier to know that she'd be by his side fully forever. She's the only person he wanted to be with him in all aspects willingly and that always frustrated him. He never cared about the willingness of others, hell he still didn't and even as she walked with him hand clasped firmly with his own he glanced over. From her short ebony locks to her smooth lightly caramel skin, he'd do anything the make sure those dark brown hues with sprinkles of honey toned irises always looked at him lovingly. No one he dared would ever see this side of him, not even as he sat down at one of the outdoor sitting tables of the corner coffee shop with Airon parked at his side would know that this woman's who order animatedly from the kiosk windows existence meant everything to him.

"Wow, I never saw you have such hard thinking expression since we picked out curtains for your den." Evelyn gentile voice accosted him from his pondering. "Yet you've never heard me complain about them since Evie." He countered stealing a bite of her apple Danish. "Hey no fair you already ate" Evelyn looked at the giant gap that once was a whole Danish now reduced to a mere quarter. "Speaking of fair, I thought we discussed Airon not sleeping on my side of the bed before I left." Hearing his name Airon's ears perked up from his seated position ears twitching in all sorts of directions to over hear his master conversation. "Oh for God Sake Klaus, there's no harm in him lying there. After all he keeps me company while you're away." Evelyn replied finishing the last bits of her apple Danish and drowning it down with her nice tall cup of Chai. "Indeed love, it may not be any harm to you but you're not sleeping on the side that has a nice dog indent in your mattress are you?"

"Well then I can just buy another mattress." Evelyn said glancing down at her watch, she wanted to make her training appointment on time for once or Quinn was going to roaster her ass. "You won't have to buy a new mattress if you didn't let Airon sleep on the bed." He scolded, Airon whimpered at this causing his ears to drop. "It's ok Airon daddy's just got his panties in a bunch." Evelyn patted the gigantic beast affectionately with reassurance giggling as his tail thumped frantically. "Evie I swear, I got Airon for you as a guard dog and you turn him into a lazy puppy."

"He's not lazy aren't boy, I think daddy's just jealous because he has to share mommy with you." Evie cooed she glanced over to see Klaus give her a disapproving look before sighing. "Okay, okay… I see your point he won't sleep in the bed anymore. I swear you get your way too much." Klaus just grinned cheekily as he reached over the table and cradled Evelyn's hand in his own stroking lazily at her skin with his thumb. His grin widened at the shutter that seemed to ripple through her upon his bold action. "As I seem to recall you didn't have any qualm about me having my way with you last night." At that he chuckled at the flushed expression that mar his lovers face as he watched as her eyes glaze over lustfully as they recalled every position, caress, and moan he enacted from her. He gracefully raised her hand to meet the scorching touch of his lips upon her flesh. "You did that on purpose." Her raspy voice heaved as she snatched her hand from his to take a swing of her latte to quench her suddenly dry throat. "I aim to please."

Giving her lover a huff she leaned down to pet her baby one last time before rising from her seat. "Well since you aim to please, you can take care of Airon and Eudora while I run my errands _love_" she mimicked his pet name he had for her as she grabbed her bag. "You can't expect me to watch him all day, I have things I need to do too." Klaus sputtered as he watched her gather her belongs and trash. "I thought you aimed to please?" She innocently questioned his earlier statement watching as he tried to maneuver himself out this conundrum. Giggling at the way his mouth imitated that of a flapping fish she leaned down to silence him from his stupor, pressing against those scorching lips with her own with all her passion she let her tongue slip from her mouth and innocently cradle his own which he too entwined with hers. Pulling away from him slowly feeling each other husky breaths mingle with one another as they were nose to nose. Evelyn stared into Klaus's glazed over blue pools before giving him a smirk. "I guess I'm not the only one who gets hot and bothered in this relationship."

"If we were back at your place I would have had you back in bed you realize that love." His husky voice replied causing her to shiver at the thought of all the sinful things he could do to her body. "Just take care of the kids and I'll stay at your place tonight, deal?" she asked cupping his cheek with her palm trailing her thumb back and forth sensually along his chiseled features. As he eyes drifted half mast at the sensation she was giving him, he could never get enough of this. "Seal it with a kiss." He declared smugly as his lazy smirk managed to take form upon his drowsy love induced state. Evelyn pressed her lips to his once again but not as long before giving him slight peck's and with each one declaring her love and meet till the night. Pulling away Evelyn walked away tossing her garbage in the trash as she headed off Quinn's.

Klaus watched from head to toe as his girlfriend doted off in the opposite direction. Watching as her white peep coat ruffled with every movement she made to the way those dark denim jeans hugged her thighs. Yeah he couldn't wait till she got home.

Feeling the his cell phone vibrate he pulled the device out of his pocket never tearing his eye's away for Evelyn's retreating form he hit the talk but. "Your needed back at the apartment, it seems your vampire is misbehaving." The recipient replied; watching as his love disappear around the corner he turned his attention back to the call. "I'll be there shortly have someone keep our guest busy till I arrive. I need you to do me a favor." Klaus looked down at the curious beast nudging his hand with his snout for some attention trashing his tail frenetically to the point he nearly tripped on of the pedestrians walking by.

"I'll need you to stop at the pet store and pick up a few things for me, it seems like I'll have some company when I arrive." He said as he patted the gigantic beast.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hello Reader's I'm excited to start writing again and I've become like most fanfic authors and leave a story in TBC mode forever. I don't know how this will turn out but I've approached this story with new tactics to make it motivating for myself. I hope you like chapter one because chapter 2 will be up and running real soon.

**_P.S._** When I read fic's on the website I alway get turned off buy the length that is was written in, I don't know why but for those you out there who are just like me I don't know what the length this will appear on the website but this took my 8 freak'n pages to brainstorm with. Were as other's I've managed to bull shit 14 on my microsft word. So tell me what you think by the next chapter if its to short or just right because I sure as hell know it's not to long.


	2. The Name Tag

**Lie To Me**

**by BlackroseWitch**

Chapter 2

_The Name Tag_

* * *

><p>"Phase out the cars, the people, and the animals. Focus on the wind as it rustles through the trees, concentrate only on that." <em>Breath in, breath out, <em>Evelyn chanted the taxi cabs and buses. The construction workers, the birds and people began to slowly fade as the rippling sound of tree's sawing back and forth caressed her "Know try again" Nodding she took a deep breath as the rippling tree's stopped and the air surrounded her as she took a deep breath. "That's good you got it, now hold it, hold it." Beads of sweat started to form on her brow as her breathing came ragged. _Concentrate, Concentrate, Concen_…**BANG!**

Quinn sighed as she stared down at the broken flower pot. "I'll go get the broom." She said as she left the frustrated child on the terrace. Evelyn anxiously ran her fingers through her hair as she looked at the dirt splattered all over the floor and lifeless tulips. "Why can't I get? I can't believe I can't even levitate a friggin plant for five minutes, a friggin _PLANT_! I expected having the element of air was going to be easy, I mean it's _AIR_ for God Sake"

"If you stress yourself out that way, then it would be no surprise that you can't even manage to handle even a plant. Besides no elemental power comes that easy you should have already figured that out." Quinn returned as she handed her pupil a dust pan, "I have been stressed since yesterday."

"Oh let me guess, Klaus has returned." Quinn grinned like the Cheshire cat. Evelyn frowned at her mentor's coyness as she scooped up the dirt. "I thought oracles never need to guess." She countered heading back to the kitchen. Quinn had been her mentor ever since she arrived in New York, hell the oracle was the one the pointed that she'd make a friend to come home to. After all that was same day she found Eudora. "Well it's not like I can give you straight answers, it's always better to leave a little bit of suspense in people's lives." That was the one part she always hated about Quinn's gift especially when it involved her. The oracle could never really tell you exactly the five W's without some unforeseen consequences on Gaia's part. Call it divine retribution if one of her watchers screwed up. Hell had no fury like Mother Nature scorned. "Here drink this you're going to need it for today." She said as she hand Evelyn a steaming mug. "I hate to ask but what am I gonna need this for? Wait. Don't bother… so what's in this thing, dragon tongue, fairy wings, no wait a mermaid's voice."

"Lara, it's just chamomile tea." Quinn monotonously said, as she took a sip from her own "Seriously what do you take me for? I'm an oracle not a witch." Taking a sip of her own Evelyn enjoyed the sweet pleasures as the warmth of the tea tickled her throat. "I know but its fun to tease you every once in a while, those are the only things you can't predict."

'HARHAR speaking of tease how are you and the _man of the night_?" Evelyn took a one of the fresh baked blueberry muffins from a dish before popping down on one of the bar stools. "Man of the night seriously? He can walk in the day Quinn, and by the way we are doing just fine, but then again you'd know about that too." Evelyn said as she took a bite out of the muffin. God they were as good as sex and she would never tell Klaus that. She loved Quinn's homemade muffins the 41 year old Feng Shui expert should have opened up a bakery instead of extracting anxiety from blue blood's homes. "Are you so sure about that?" Quinn questioned nearly had her chocking on her muffin as she glanced at the serious expression that adorned her mentor's face. There was no mirth just motherly concern that she always gave her when it came to her relationship with Klaus. "Yes, were fine, he just came back from a business trip from Virginia. What do you already suspect infidelity?" Only then did Quinn's eye's crack with a bit of mirth. "When it comes to you my dear I can already tell infidelity and him don't even exist together on the same planet. My concern is for how much you may really know of this Klaus." Quinn just rolled her eyes "It's been three years Quinn, what could I've not possibly learned?"

"It's going to take more than three years to learn what kind of person some like him truly is. There are too many demons for even myself to comprehend and I haven't been around that long." Fingering the rim Evelyn pondered Quinn's words; there was no way she could be possible missing out on anything. A secretive Klaus was one she had yet to meet. "Let's not dwell on my relationship status, how about locating the others? Have there been any word from Gaia about another elemental?"

"Gaia doesn't tell who comes and who goes she's unpredictable, you should know this. Yet something this way does hither so be on your guard because you get might just get ignite into chaos."

"Okay da Vinci thanks for the code I'll have fun deciphering it this evening." Evelyn grumbled as she took another swing from her mug. "Oh by the way you might want to check your bag." Evelyn sighed as she fetched for her bag. Just in time as phone chimed as Evelyn reached in and pulled out her phone. Glancing at the screen she hit the talk button, "I'm leaving right now Nathan how are things going?" As she shrugged on her pea coat and boots she bid Nathan and adieu and see you soon's before hanging up. "I see your service's are need else were Lara." Quinn said holding up a little doggie bag smirking as Evelyn eyes widened in brightened as she inspected the bag. Peeking inside she swore if she didn't have a friend like Quinn she'd be fatty hit up the nearest Mc Donald's or Burger King. "Thanks" Evelyn said as she tucked the doggie bag nicely away into her bag before following her to the door. "You're the best Quinn. I'll see you as soon as I can."

"Lara? Remember what I said. So be alert." Quinn said as she held the door open, "I will so you don't have anything to worry about." Evelyn said. Quinn watched as Evelyn disappeared into the elevator before closing her door. "That's what worries me."

AFTER TAKING AIRON back to Evelyn complex, it took him a good 15 minutes track down Eudora before he could place the mangy feline in her carrying cage. Even with his vampire power the cat had eluded him more than once making his job difficult. If wasn't for Evelyn's conscientious feeling about leaving the cat by herself he would have surely just left the little git there. The little flea bag even hissed and tried to scratch him when he'd reach out to her. He was almost tempted to let the lycan in him out, but only a deep growl broke through causing the cats hairs to stand on end in fear. Yet now as he drove down through the busy streets of TribeCa into Madison he glanced at the clock dash board and sighed in frustration. "Thanks a lot you mangy cat, you've made us late for our appointment." He was only greeted back with a hiss and rattling sound of the cat cage in the back seat. At least Airon had the decency to keep quiet as he lounged on the back seat. After a good hour he finally pulled into the Rosewood hotel round about.

Handing the Valet the key he waved a hand at the other who tried to course Airon out of the backseat after hearing the lethal growl. Airon barred his teeth and snapped when the valet tried to reach for his leash. The valet snatched his hand back as if burned and breathed a sigh of relief when Klaus waved him away. As his master stood before him Airon bowed his head in respect feeling the comforting pat Klaus bestowed upon him. "It's amazing how you can't act like a guard dog and be alert when Evie's around but can be guard dog when she's not here." Klaus murmured grasping the leash and stepping back in order to give the Dane room. "Maybe it's because he doesn't like new people in his space." Klaus turned arrowed and eyed the man's evenly combed dark locks to his hazel eyes. Prim and proper as he stood straight in a well tailored suit to his polished shoes. The man that appeared to be around his early 30's seemed all business even as he held Eudora's cage in his hand and blackberry in another.

"Yet Eudora seems to take after you so kindly Dom." He chided noticing the silence from within the cage as he moved to follow the gentlemen to the elevator. Once inside Dom flipped out a gold card and slid it down a key pad before punching in a bunch of numbers "I see you decided to treat yourself to a bonus." Klaus muttered as he eyed the stunning white gold Rolex on his wrist. "Consider it an early birthday present." Dom replied as he typed away on the blackberry. "Right your birthday. So tell me how's our boy holding up?" Klaus asked as he rested his back against the elevator wall watching as the numbers climbed higher and higher on the scream until it finally dinged when they reached the top floor. "You'll see for yourself."

Moving into the hallway they moved to the only door on the floor. Using the same card Dom slipped the card in the slot watching as it turn green before opening. Stepping in the place was silent as they moved down the foyer. It wasn't until they reached the living room a wicked grin seemed to manifest on to Klaus's face. Nailed to the floor with spikes in both his hands and feet, Stefan looked like a perfect image of a man on a crucifix's. Around him lying on the couch were three of his goons another came from the kitchen clutching a bag of blood. "Well if it isn't his majesty coming to our aid, we told Dom not to call you Tes has it all under control." The blond said as fingered the whole in his jacket. "The son of bitch did cost me a jacket, didn't you boy." He moved his foot to nudge the bound vampire head. Stefan's prone form could only just jerk his head from the swift kick. "Broderick's right he was just hungry, weren't you handsome." Tes said as she kneeled down next to him accepting the blood bag from Broderick. Stephan eye's just narrowed at the witch's snide face jerking away from her hand as she leaned over to caress his check.

Smiling at his attempt to move away from her, Tes let her fingers travel across the side of Stefan check as she drew lazy squiggles around the duck tape that bound his mouth. Once her fingers traveled over to the other side she fiddled with the edge before ripping it off his mouth. Stefan screamed at the sudden jerk, it felt like his skin was yanked from his body as the pain subsided only to replace with a burning feeling. Tes just grinned as he screamed; slipping a knife out from the side of her pocket she stabbed a hole in the bag. Letting the contents of the blood gush out dripping all over Stefan's face she laughed harder when he'd tried to jerk away from the over flowing mass. Tes then shoved the bag into his mouth watching as he tried relentlessly to wrench it from his mouth. Stefan tried to force up the blood but couldn't with the bag covering his mouth. He thus forced to swallow it all while making gagging noises with each gulp. "That's for the hair pulling you piece of shit." She sneered before shoving the empty bag into his mouth.

"As much as your means of torture amuse me, I'd appreciate it if you didn't destroy my penthouse while doing so." Klaus said as he eyed the broken vases and coffee table that was split right down the middle and the battered bar stools with their broken legs. _Now I'll have to replace those._ Sighing he handed the leash over to Dom before stepping over the fallen piece of debris before kneeling down next to Stefan. "You know when we left Mystic I thought I had your undivided attention Stefan. That really hurts me to know that after generously bring you to my lovely home you decided to reenact Amityville Horror here," Klaus's tone was calm and nonchalant. No one would have ever guess Klaus was displeased if Stefan didn't wither and moan at the sudden grinding and twisting feeling he felt as Klaus jerked at the broken table leg jammed into his hand. Klaus then used his other hand to grabbed Stefan's chin holding it in a firm grip as he moved it over to him grabbing the pain induced vampire's attention. "Now we're going try this again, I'm going to let you go and you are going to get cleaned up and you will not destroy whatever remains left of this place and you will behave yourself while you here." Klaus eyes dilated as his eye's captured Stefan's inflicted ones. As Stefan's tried to repel the convolution his mind was easily taken over in his weaken state. "Is that understood?" Stefan simply nodded at Klaus's command.

Letting go roughly, Klaus pulled the wood from Stefan's hand before tossing it to one of Broderick's handlers. "Clean this up all of you, and get him to his room." He declared as he moved over to Dom, "So Klaus what's with the pets are you turning this place into some sort of kennel?" Tes asked as she sauntered over to the original, she leaned down to pet Airon who once again in turn snapped at her approach fingers causing her to jerk back and glare at the beast. "The animals are none of your concern. I however warn you not to let harm come to any of them while I'll discuss things with Dom." Klaus said as he unhooked Airon leash, the great Dane didn't bother even venture he just plopped down were he stood by the bar and rested his head between his paws. Dom nodded before resting Eudora's cage on the countertop. "You weren't always this cold to me Klaus, but no matter I've known to be quiet the forgiving witch."

"Then I suggest you cast a spell and fix everything that was broke witch, because I've been known not to be as forgiving." Dom cut in never glancing up from his cell as he typed away furiously at it. Tes just frowned and hissed "You're presence was never requested Dom, so I suggest you butt out next time."

"Enough, Tes do as you're told and make sure nothing happens to them." And with that Klaus and Dom left down the hallway and into the study. Once inside and the door completely closed "Does she know about this?" Dom began taking a seat on the sofa while Klaus head over to his desk chair. "Tes just does as she told its best if she does in whatever way she pleases." Klaus said as he turned on his computer "I wasn't talking about Tes." Klaus turned away from the computer to glare at him, Dom just sighed at Klaus lack of response. "I warned you from the beginning what would happen."

"I'm aware of that Dom, I don't need you're chastising me about the matter."

"So what is your plan when your unmasked Klaus? Do expect Evelyn to be there for you waiting with open arms?" Dom mooched as unbuttoned his suit jacket before lounging back smirking as he watched Klaus aggressively fidget with the mouse. "Let me guess you don't have a plan. No scratch that I bet your plan would be to bind her to you permanently. Even it meant she'd hate you with every fiber of her being you'd still keep her to yourself."

He snuffed at Dom's comment "How would you know?" He mocked "Because that's just in your twisted nature." Dom countered causing the frantic clicking to stop. Rising up from out of the chair Klaus stood with his side facing Dom as he stared out over the city. Dom watched as Klaus shoulders tense and his face look stricken as he watched the messily ants scurry about their day. "She's just like them you know, those people down there and from my view there nothing put bugs as we rain above them. Yet she stood out, out all of them she was different so I don't feel any guilt about what I'd do to keep her by my side. So she will never know of this and since God has forsaken us all who every so much breathes a word about Katarina or Mystic Falls in her presence will need some other deity to rescue them from me."

Running his hand through his hair Dom nodded in understanding. "Speaking of Katarina she hasn't shown up on the grid yet, but I've told our boys at the V-Club's to keep us posted she'll eventually show up there, it's only a matter of time." Nodding Klaus turned to sit back in his chair. "Good then let's talk business."

***knock, knock, knock***

"DON'T DROWN YOURSELF in the sink Stefan, your no good to us suicidal." Tes voice vibrated through the closed bathroom door. He didn't bother respond as he watched the last wound in his hand slowly close and replaced with smooth non inflicted flesh. He looked up at his reflection in the mirror, for a vampire it wasn't likely for them not to show any bit a sleep deprivation. Yet the person staring right back at him looked as though he hadn't slept in 20 years. Sighing he ran his hand through his hair before flipping the faucet on and scooping the cool running water in his palms before splashing it in his face. He was a long way from home, trapped in this penthouse he didn't even have a clue where he was even if Klaus's convulsion had no effect on him. He had overheard one of Klaus's goons say something about New York. _I guess that's where I am_ he though recalling spotting what he had believed to be central park from the living room window. He had recalled why he flipped out, Klaus hadn't taken any chance had he'd escape when he noticed his ring missing from his finger, in fact he didn't recall ever noticing it was missing.

***bang, bang, bang***

"Hey Salvatore if your ass is not out of there in 5 minutes I'm breaking down this door." This time it was Broderick. Stefan knew he couldn't stand a chance in his weakened state even with the bag of blood he was feed wouldn't help as he recalled reliving himself of its contents in the toilet just a minute ago. Finally pulling himself together he opened the door spotting Tes's snickering face as she leaned against the wall. "Let me guess you were trying to collect your feelings. " She mocked in turn he just huffed at her before heading back to the living room.

The place looked as if it was just purchased not a through cushion out of place, the once destroyed coffee table was now brand new with the pristine vases that didn't have one crack in them were adorned on top. "Well you clean up nicely." He muttered

Tes just huffed as she came around him "No thanks to you Steffy, if Klaus wasn't insistent about keeping you alive I would have killed you hours ago." Stefan was about to comeback with a snarky comment when he spotted a black Great Dane lounging on the floor. He instantly recalled Klaus walking in with the huge beast along with Dom holding a small carrying cage. Looking up as he spotted the cage rested on the counter top. "Since when does Klaus keep pets?" He questioned eyeing the two lackeys lounging comfortably on the sofa watching the Giants. "Don't know, don't really care just don't mess with his stuff." Broderick said as he came from the kitchen handing him a beer as he made his way to sit next to the others. The black Great Dane just raised his head and gruffed at being referred to as stuff. Kneeling down to the beast their eyes locked, "Yo Brod, check it out." One of the lackeys said nodding over to Stefan. Clicking his tongue at the vampire lack of direction he turned his eyes back to the game. "Let him get in trouble, it be either the dog or Klaus that bites him."

Stefan and dog eyed each other up and down but he didn't growl at first. Only when Stefan moved his hand in closer did the dog's snout wrinkle and ears narrow as he growled. This caused Stefan to stop and he waited patiently. Tes watched intently from the sideline's waiting to get a good kick if the dog decided to just attack him, but their tango was taking far too long before she gave another huff and plopped down right next to the guys and started trying to flirting.

After a while the dog growls died down before it raised its head up to Stefan out reached fingers. Giving a quick sniff, the dog sat hesitantly wondering if this man could be trusted. As he pulled his head back he looked up at the man curiously, he eyes were vacant but the dog saw the hint of sincerity. Leaning forward again the door gave a low whine before licking the extended fingers. Stefan smiled at the gesture as dog gave him a lick of approval. He went forward to pat the dog's head feeling the soft smooth texture of its fur. He smile widened as he heard the constant thump of the dogs tail smack against the hard wood floor in approval.

The constant thumping managed to jar the attention of the game away from the goons. "Well ain't that a bitch." Broderick said as he rose from his seat and sauntered over to Stefan. "I don't get it, that mutt tries to bite me and then goes soft for Salvatore." Tes hissed as she eyed the pair.

"Maybe that dog can sense that you're a bitch. I know I sure as hell can." One said as he fingered the beer nonchalantly causing his other companion to snicker. Tes eye's just narrowed at the snickering fool, "Oh light'n up Tes it's a joke. Beside I see you as more of a cat lady." This caused the goons both to laugh at the parody.

"Well then Salvatore I guess we can place you on dog duty, when were out scouring the city looking for the demon bitch." Broderick said as he broke the bonding moment of the pair; the dog just growled at the intruder which soon caused the cat that laid dormant in it cage to start hissing. Stefan placed a comforting hand on the dog's chest to calm down his growls as he glared up at Broderick. "Don't you have a game to watch?" He countered causing the sick twisted grin to spread on Broderick face as he turned and headed back to the couch. Stefan petted the dog till his growls wavered before it turned to look at him. The dog leaned over and licked his face which caused the young Salvatore to smile. As he petted the dog he felt the rough texture of a band and the jingle of metal. _Looks like your master had the decency to give you a name,_ he though as he fingered silver bone name tag.

His eye frowned as he spotted the little deep green crystal embedded in the four corners of the bone tag. _Quite feminine for Klaus's character_; he eyed the name.

Airon

Larissa Brighton

33rd Leonard Street, NY

558-6786

_Who the hell is Larissa Brighton_ Stefan though frowning as he memorized the name? "So your name is Airon, what a unique name." He muttered as he turned his attention back on to the dog. "That's why I picked it Salvatore." Stefan immediately froze, turning swiftly to see the original glaring down at him. Upon hearing his name Airon moved from around Stefan and went over to his master nudging his hand and wagging his tail as his master gave him a light pat.

"Dom, inform everyone of tonight's plan while I have a word with Mr. Salvatore."Klaus never took his eyes off of Stefan. Turning he didn't wait for the young vampire to follow him as he lead him back down to his office. Holding the office door open he waited as Stefan slip by him before closing the door, "It would seem you don't lack valor Stefan." Klaus moved from behind Stefan to his desk taking a seat in office chair as he raised his hand for him to take a seat as well. Hesitant at first Stefan cautiously took a see on the white plush sofa. Klaus smirked as he caught the agitation pouring off of him in waves. In hailing the pleasant smell of fear he closed his eyes at the thrilling feeling. Yet once he opened them were they no longer those light blue hues, but molten bright pools of gold. "I can smell anxiety come off you Stefan, there's nothing for you to fear yet. I'm just surprised that you managed to befriend my pet with such ease…. You see Airon doesn't let the other go anywhere near him to the point as to touch him, yet you have."

"So what's your point?" Stefan's eyes narrowed as he watched as Klaus casually asses his actions, there was some catch here, he knew. Might as well get the pain and over with now rather than later, he figured. "My point is that you got so close to my dog that you were able to not only read his name tag but something else as well, would you care to share what you've found."

Stefan remained silent for a while turning to look at the closed door. If Klaus wanted him to reveal the information on the dog tag, why not in front of the other's why beyond close doors? Couldn't they still hear them? Klaus chuckled as he caught the hesitant look of Stefan as his eyes shifted back and forth between him and the door. "You see this here," Klaus held up a crystallized paper weight from of his desk, "This stone, was casted with a silencing spell by one of my other witches. You see as long as we occupy this room I could do so much as torture you as slowly and painfully as possible, taking pleasure in every agonizing scream you make and no one beyond these walls will even hear you."

"So tell me what did you find out?" He asked narrowing his eyes at the young vampire. Stefan in return narrowed his eyes at the original. "Why do I need to tell you, my guess is you already know."

Chuckling Klaus slouched back in his chair, "You're clever Salvatore, you see the name on the tag is just a informality, an alias really you see that dog of mine wanders off from time to time and in New York if you're going to have a pet that can move around the city, that pet needs a name tag."

Stefan sunk back into the sofa in a daze before leaning forward as he resting his elbows on his knee's he licked his lips. "So Larissa Brighton is the best you could come up with," He chuckled, "You know what I think? I think you're full of crap."

"How so?"

"You could've told me this in front of everyone, but no, you instead tell me this in your office where no one can hear. I get the feeling that this so called alias of yours is real and she's walking around New York right now, this very instant and you're protecting her." He replied smugly

"You know what they say about curiosity Salvatore, it killed the cat." Klaus said he was gritting the words through his teeth. He was a fool to bring the pets to the penthouse, he never expected anyone to get so close to them that they could make out the name tag. He even made sure the tag's green crystal made it impossible for other vampire's to view it from far away. Evie could be in danger now because of this error and it seemed his blunder was backfiring. He had to act quickly and with great speed he thrust Stefan against the wall grabbing a hold on his jaw he stared straight in to the vampire's eyes.

"You will forget the name tag and any information on it. I told you the dog's name nothing more." He compelled. "I remember nothing," Stefan repeated, nodding at him Klaus patted the side of his face before escorting him back to the living room. "Well my lovelies, I'm off for the evening. Be sure to keep an eye on our boy we can't have him running off no can we." Klaus said accepting the leash from Dom as his companion carried the cat cage in the other. Not bothering to for a reply they both left the penthouse. "You nearly put Evelyn in danger." Dom said as the elevator rode down. Sighing Klaus rain his fingers through his hair before turning his eyes to glare at the man. "I'm aware of that, but it's covered up so there shouldn't be any problem. "

Sighing Dom just shook his head, "You gamble too much with life, if I didn't know how you really felt for Evelyn I would suspect you were gambling with her life."

"I'm may keep your company close Dom but I can easily dispose of it. So I suggest you tread carefully on how you speak." Klaus hissed as his eyes returned to the number screen. No sooner were they back in the lobby, "Did you call for my car?" Klaus said as they made their way to the roundabout, "Called right as you left to have you little tit for tat with Stefan."

"It wasn't any sort of tit for tat just a warning," Klaus said as he accepted the keys from the valet. Dom opened the passenger door and sat your Eudora cage down and reached across and gave Airon a pat on his head. "You keep you master in check, wouldn't want your other master to worry." He said

"You so amusing Dom, I almost forgot to laugh." Klaus said over the engine, "Just keep me posted on our little runaway."

"You just enjoy your night with Evelyn, something tells me you're going to need more time with her than ever." Klaus narrowed his eyes at Dom's choice of words. The vampire was only a hundred years younger than him when he was turned, yet he acted like a mage from time to time. It was one of the reasons why he put him in charge of his bio- research company. Just as he was about to pull off he flinched at the whispered sound of Dom's words. No one could hear the low depth in which they were muttered but as Klaus stared at his ally's retreating back as it began to plague him. Like a record that continuously skipped back over and over again.

"You'll need to keep that wolf blood of yours in check. At least for _her_ sake."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hello reader's once again. I'm glad I was able to draw some of your attention on to this story a spike your curiosity. Your words of praise have me almost finished with the third chapter and I know your all waiting to see were the climax of this story is going to be and I don't want you to know just yet. Theese next couple chapter I want to rival a calm before a storm before all hell brakes lose.


	3. Plan In Motion

**Lie To Me**

**by BlackroseWitch**

Chapter 3

_Plan In Motion_

* * *

><p>You know that warning people always tell you about texting while walking? The one that always ends badly for the person texting. Well yeah that was Evelyn as she clutched the broken tip of her boot's heel; <em>Not my Jimmy Choo's,<em> she inwardly cried. She'd curse the day manhole's were invented as she recalled how she just simply trying to cross the street when her heel slipped into the small manhole cover causing it to brake. Evelyn nearly ate asphalt but managed to sacrifice her face with bruised hands and a cracked blackberry.

She had planned to put her calves to good use and walk to work, but now seeing as she was not going to waddle herself on one good heel she had to hail a taxi. Luckily for her she had back up shoes at the office the only sucky part of the experience was that she was going to need a new cell phone. When the cab pulled up to a quiet calm and less busy block it pulled up to side of the rode facing a small office building with a black iron gate whose moss covered walls were adorned by a black and gold plaque marked _Lara Brighton Interior Design_. After tipping the guy she unsteadily waddled her way over the broken block path and opened the French door entrance. "Can somebody get me my back up shoes!" she called as she tried to waddle to her office.

"My lord not the Jimmy Choo's anything but the Jimmy Choo's could you at least sacrifice your face over destroying those beauties." Nathan voice wined as he instantly appeared beside her helping her make her way into her office. "Oh you're so kind Nathan, oh whatever would I do without you?" she mocked as they managed to make it over to her desk chair. Plopping down she roughly pulled off the boots before thrusting them in the corner. "And mind you, I may not have paid for it with my face, I did however pay for it with these." She held up her palms to show the bruised skin and peeled flesh, "and to make matter worse I cracked my blackberry screen while I was at it." She motioned to the black screen with the crack fracture split all along the surface.

"Don't worry well fix that" Nathan simply leaned over pressing the intercom button on her desk "Heather I need a first aid kit stat, and have somebody order a new Blackberry Bold within the next half hour."Slumping back in her chair Evelyn admired the swag Nathan seemed to carry throughout her office. If she hadn't offered the opportunity to come with her to open a business in the NYC she would have been up the creek and without a paddle. "What would I do without you Nate? Seriously I think I'd go blind." She said

"Maybe not blind but your wardrobe would have gone to hell, and you would have spent the most of your life living in an enactment of Sex In The City." He said as he handed her a black pair of closed to pumps. "Ah, Christian Loubution we're together again." She kissed the sharply polished beauties before slipping them on. No sooner did Nathan's assistant Heather come in with a first aid kit and together were the cleaning and bandaging her bruised appendage. "Ok, that's that and Blake already order the new phone and just left to pick it up."

Nodding her thanks to the assistant as she turned to leave closing the door behind her; Evelyn turned to her assistant who was beaming down at her. "What, why are you staring at me like that?" She asked as she flipped open her lab top to check her inbox. "You know regardless of you waddling in hear like your waiting for your Aflac to kick in. Don't think I do see the positive afterglow of self indulgence. So either Batman has returned to you Louis Lane or your putting the birthday gift I got you to good use" Evelyn just rolled her eyes at her assistant as she surfed through her inbox. "Ok first of all Lois Lane is with Superman and secondly I threw that gift out way back." She sneered.

Nathan clutched a hand to his heart as though he were wounded, "I can't believe after four years of working together you think, I don't know when you're trying to avoid the question. Now tell me is tall dark and supernatural back yet or not?"

Evelyn had a stare down with her assistant as she glared it him to back off while his were daring her to make him. "Yes, he's back." She cracked ignoring as how he fist pumped his success in the air. "I knew it hun, not tell me everything. I want the det's ."

"Get over yourself Nate, he's just came over last night ….",

"So he spent the night as usual. Every time I hear that he was at your place he's normally there for the night." Nathan interrupted, "And my guess the night ended between the sheets with his teeth plunged into your neck as he drank in ecstasy."

"Eh- you make it seem so raunchy so stop, and he doesn't bite from me." She said, Nathan looked at her as if she grew a second head before he sat on the edge of her desk. "You're telling me after three years together not one bite, I hardly believe you my dear."

"I never said he didn't bite me, because he has it just that every time he does try he says that he feels like he's sucking on air." She said as she fiddled with a pen. "Wow, so the supernatural powers are stopping lover boy from making you his mistress of the night."

"Mistress of the night? Now that's funny, Klaus can easily turn me into a vampire it's just… without gaining any control of this power, it will never respond to him the way I want it to." Nathan seeing the troubled expression placed a comforting hand upon her shoulder. "You know it might just take time, because the way I see it after just three years together, you still don't have that much faith in Klaus do you?"

The fiddling stopped and the air around Nathan began to cool, giving at a shudder as he sighed from the temperature drop he could visibly see his own breath. "Hey you mmm…might wantttt..to cut that out before sommmme, one notices."

Snapping out her daze and like a hot flash the temperature was normal again as Nathan breathed a sigh of relief. "Remind me not get on your bad side you little air bender." He grumbled before waking over to the coffee table and picking up an ipad. "Why don't we see what's on today schedule." Evelyn mumbled as she flicked away an icicle that managed to remain at the end of her pens tip. "Got you Lara. So Okay you have….."

AND THE DAY WENT BY as Evelyn and her team worked relentlessly, pulling fabric swatches and Googling for furniture before they knew it was time for lunch.

*Knock, knock, knock*

The sound seemed so distant from Evelyn as she stared down at the different display boards. Her brow forward and eyes narrowed, her lips were pursed as though she wanted to sneer. _Should I got with silk shantung's or taffeta_ .

"If you stare any harder at those boards you're going to cause them to burst into flames." The light humorous voice spurred her out her thoughts causing Evelyn to jerk back in shock. When she saw who it was dressed to the nines from her Manolo's to over sized Ferragamo bag she gave a sigh of relief as she clutched her chest as while staring into the twinkling gaze of her friend. "Alicia, I swear you're going to give me a heart attack one day. I thought I told you not to sneak up on me like that."

"Hey don't blame me for you lack of awareness I knocked you just didn't listen. I thought those power's of yours made you capable of hearing everything air bender." Alicia said as she plopped her bag in one of the chairs. "I swear I don't know which of you is worse, have you all forgotten I'm still new to these powers it's gonna take me more than three years just to get the basics. I swear you guys ask for miracles out me." Evelyn grumbled

"Oh, lighten up bat girl I've come with a peace offering in the form of Chinese take-out and your favorite dessert right out from that little place on 75 and Lenox." Alicia chimed watching as how her friends eye's shifted from disgruntled into a the impression of a kid at a candy store. "Well when you put it that way, how might I abridge you Miss. Firfax?" Evelyn teased as she coursed her friend out the office and into the kitchen.

It had seemed that Nathan was already a head of them as he was scooping out some pork fried rice. "I see you're a punctual as ever for lunch, Caffree." Alicia said as she moved about the kitchen taking some plates from the cupboard. "Well Alicia when you offers to buy lunch who should dare turn you down. The only reason you'd buy lunch in the first place is if you have information or in need of a favor. So spill it ghost girl."

Evelyn giggled at the way her two friends went at it, thankfully the rest of her employee's had opted out for lunch leaving the three Stooges to converse. "Why don't we take this out on the terrace?" She gestured as they agreed and ventured out with takeout and Kirspy Cream box in hand.

"ah, I can never get tired of coming out to this," Alicia said as she inhaled the crisp air, "The landscaping is to die for, and the view is amazing, and if it wasn't for me my dear Lara you would have turned an about face to this place when all it need was some TLC."

"If I'm not mistaken you choose this place because of its good aura Ms. Feng Shui expert, and besides you just wanted some place to run to that didn't have apparitions running around." Nathan chided as he took a seat in one of the sitting chairs. Alicia just clicked her tongue as she stuck her chin out at how easily he caught her. Plopping down next to him she began to dig in with Evelyn in suit. "So you caught me, what can a girl say those little soul sucker's keep hounding me saying things like GET OUT or YOUR ALL GONNA DIE oh and my favorite PLAY WITH ME. I swear I'd kill myself if didn't give them that much satisfaction."

"Just exorcise them already and they won't be a problem." Nathan just rolled his eyes at her exaggeration. "Oh ho ho, if I could you damn sure as hell would believe I would do it, but I'm not a person of the church were most of those people come from." Alicia motioned her hands in the symbolic prayer position.

"Well I'm just waiting for the real reason you decided to come in the form of Bacchus and tempt us into one of your wild adventures." Evelyn said as she munched delightfully away as the way the warm glaze melted against her tongue. "Always cutting to the chase Lara," Alicia scowled

"Because you never get to your point." Nathan grumbled smiling coyly as Alicia flipped him the birdie. "Word on the street is that we've got some new players coming to town and I'm talking the wealthy kind." She began drawing both her companions attention, "The word I'm getting is it's a really young couple coming from old money."

"I waiting for the point to be made," Nathan slouched in his seat. "You disconcerting attitude is duly noted, but here's the thing the husbands knows his way around the blue bloods so the chairman of Howllet Industries grandmother is throwing a party to honor the new couple as a welcome to the NYC. So here's the kicker are you ready?"

"We've been waiting."

"I swear I don't know why I hang out with people who take me for granted, but any way daddy got a lovely invite to attend and unfortunately for him he'll be away over see's and left me to attend in his place along with some Company" she emphasized watching at the way Evelyn leaned curiously forward giving her undivided attention.

"So what you're saying is we get to me the couple who will be moving to a new place looking for a great interior designer making Lara Brighton I.D. a huge success, my dear I would kiss you if I didn't know you any better what's the catch."

"Oh Nathan you know me so well you tinny man, you see Mrs. Howlett lives in the old traditional estate dating back to the early 19th century and I would be surprised if there weren't a little paranormal activity going on so with my air bender friend and normal human partner who can pose as a decoy we can get through the night without fail."

"No way." Nathan said

"Hell no" Evelyn retorted

"Oh come on please, for me you can't leave me by myself to rot, after all we've been through." Alicia started tearing, but they weren't budging "Oh come on guys what about the new couple, I mean come on this is big business."

"Yeah sweaty," Nathan calmly took her hands squeezing them reassuringly, "We may be desperate at times but let's weigh the odds, chances we make a deal with the new couple and be chased by angry spirits with the possible side effect or death or we forget about the couple and move on and live peaceful for as long as we can right Lara?"

"That sounds heavenly Nathan." Evelyn said smiling smugly as she gave a reassuring pat on her friends shoulder. Alicia just watched helplessly as her companions piled up the garbage and headed back to the kitchen, she had to think quickly.

She stood abruptly from her chair causing it to screech, "Hold it you two, I didn't want to have to play this card but I only pull it for special occasions. Lara if you don't want Klaus know about the time you let the guy from Club TRON take body shots of you three months into your relationship," Evelyn halted

"and Nate, Nate, Nate… if you don't want people to see that photo of you on the day after Jennifer Aniston's Birthday Bash. You know that morning were you mysteriously woke up in time in Central Park co…"

"You swore you would never speak of it!" Nathan hissed as swiftly turned around to glare at her, "You wouldn't" he dared. Pulling out her iphone from her pocket she coyly glanced up at him. "I don't know about that Nate you know you love me XOXO Gossip Girl, she mimicked her fingers typing."

"Alright we'll do it, you will however swear on your Valentino shoes that you will never speak of this ever again." Evelyn held out her hand which Alicia shook before grabbing her own garbage before heading into the kitchen leaving her abhorred friends behind.

"That woman is the devil." Nathan hissed, "You're telling me." Evelyn muttered as they both followed in after her. "So Alicia what's the name of the lovely couple?" Nathan asked as he placed his dish in the sink.

"Oh, I didn't tell you? Daddy didn't give me a name but next time I'll be sure to ask him," Alicia glanced down at her watch before muttering, "Well speak of the devil. I'm late for my next appointment, I'll be sure to text you all the detail later let me go get my bag and run. Later."

"This better be worth it" Nathan grumbled as he watched Alicia's silhouette disappear around the corner. Evelyn just nodded as she sunk into another donut. "You know you're gonna get fat because of those."

"Nathan?" Evelyn asked with her mouth fool of glazed over dough

"What"

"Bite me"

"DID YOU GET EVERYTHING SETTLED." Alaric came into the den to see Damon lounging back sipping on a glass of Bourbon. "Relax we've got the perfect cover, Klaus won't even know what hit him." Damon said as he tasted the burning liquid scorch a path down his throat.

"Tell me something Damon, do you even know these people?" Alaric wandered over to the fire place leaning against the fireplace before crossing his arms as he waited patiently for a response. "Being a vampire has its perks and unlike my ill fated brother who decided to remain here most of the time. I on the other hand got to venture out and see new people."

"It just surprises me."

"I've lived more than a hundred years and you just now seemed surprised, _Rick_?"

"Not about that, I'm surprised you managed to make friends." Alaric smugly watched the way Damon eyes rolled. He was about to reply when Elena and Caroline came into the den.

"Ok, Caroline is gonna stay here and look after everything with Tyler and Jeremy while were away." Elena explain, "And it sucks how you guys get to high tail it to New York while I'm stuck here in this soul sucking town" Caroline complained as she plopped down on the couch.

"Well what do you expect us to do take wolf boy with us so he can chases cabs all over the place?" Damon chided as he swung back another glass while Alaric gave him a disapproving look he merely shrugged the disapproving glares he got. After all it would be the first time he was sent those types of looks; Elena sighed before running a hand through her hair as she made her way over to Caroline. Taking a seat next to her she rested a comforting hand on her friend. "I wouldn't put it in Damon's terms but he's kind of right. Without you here there's no one out there that can help Tyler and I'm pretty sure he's going to need all the help he can get, and even if you came with us there no doubt he'd want to come and that would be too dangerous in such a big city. Chances are he could flip out and put people's lives in danger." Alaric said.

"And I need you to look after Jeremy and make sure he's stays out of trouble." Elena cut in as she squeezed her hand to just agree to it. "Yeah, sure…. See if you can hit Chinatown, I really want a nice faux designer bag." Giving her a smile of appreciation Elena nodded as she gave out a soft laugh. "I'll make sure Bonnie and I stop there before we head back, I promise."

"Speaking of Bonnie where is she?" Alaric asked, "She and Jeremy are at the burning site to see if they can scrape together anything else before we leave tonight." Caroline said

"And I'm not even finished packing, I'll see you guy's later tonight." Elena said as she and Caroline moved to leave. Resting his glass down Damon moved to follow them out and just as Elena was about to step over the threshold he caught her wrist stopping her from following Caroline back to her car. Elena turned to glance at Damon curiously "What's wrong?" she asked

Damon eyes searched every crevice of her own, "You know you can talk to me too right?" He stated, sighing Elena eyes shifted between the ground and his before responding. "Damon, I'm tired of talking. As you've seen the more we talk the more things happen. Right know I just want this to be over," She eyed him, she knew what he was trying to get at and she was not going to ever cross the line with him, she'd make it clear no matter how many times even if she had to tattoo it over her heart. Damon and her would never happen either with or without Stefan in the picture. "I appreciate that you want be there for me right know but right know I just need time to myself mentally ok?"

Damon wanted to say something to her he really did, but he knew that she would just shut him out. "Ok" Nodding in confirmation Elena heaved out a sigh she didn't even know she was holding. The tension seemed to roll off of her the minute he let go. "I'll see you later." She said before heading to her car and down the driveway and out of sight. Damon continued to look of aimlessly down the dirt road as the sun began to disappear behind the tall trees. Closing the door he made his way back into the den picking up his discarded glass and right over to the wet bar. "Do you think this is such a good idea?" Damon heard Alaric ask as he on screwed the bottle top and the scent of the crisp scotch filtered past his nose as he poured the dark liquor into his glass.

"Is what not a good idea?" He asked, "Come on Damon seriously, I'm surprised Elena even agreed to do this with you. I mean we all see it why can't you?" Alaric chided from his position on the sofa chair as he glared heatedly at the vampire as he threw back his drink and pour himself another.

"Alaric if you plan to cause problem's on this trip I have no problems leaving you hear." He retorted as he moved to the window and stared out into the forest watching slowly with every fraction of a second as the Sun would creep blow the trees; time was approaching soon. "I'm not going to be the one causing problems Salvatore. You've got that all covered and have never need my help in that department. Besides why would I leave such impulsive teenagers go off to New York with an even more impulsive and selfish person."

"So what are you the voice of reason?"

"Well someone needs to be or you'll just get all yourselves killed." Alaric said watching as the tension start to build up in the vampire shoulders. "You plan to defeat Klaus but at the same time you're just going to cause problems for yourself and everyone else again, by choosing this tactic."

"Don't you think I'm aware of the little tid bit, and on the side note of that I'm so glad you care about my little heart I actually thought I might shed a tear there," Damon dramatically placed his hand over his heart as though touched. Alaric just rolled his eyes at Damon's mediocre response. "And listen here Alaric I'm not looking to hurt Elena, but last I checked we don't know anybody in New York and I have no idea if Stephan made the opportunity to befriend anybody up there. You guys are only stuck with my resources and they come with a rather personal sacrificing price."

"How do you even know this lady?" Alaric question, Damon's dabble into old money had him suspicious since the day he brought it up and he wanted to know where all the traps were. "I did a bit of loan sharking back in the days with this old family. The head of the family use to be someone I was told to watch over."

"So what happened to her?" Curious were Damon's was going with this it seemed quite odd for him to be playing babysitter to someone little kid, it was far from the first thing anybody thought when they thought of Damon Salvatore. "She married a witch and my services were no longer needed. 55 years later that little demon is managing the whole family fortune and all the resources that go with it."

"I'm waiting for the catch her Damon." Alaric cut in, he was kind of guessing where he was going with this but he didn't understand the couple part needing to take effect. "As I was getting to, the old bat will only let me get a hold of her resources if I bring someone who is my significant other to through of her family from interfering with what we're trying to do. It would take the suspicion off of us if it weren't just one person."

"Ok I see were your going but can't you just compel her family or anybody else for the matter?"

"Her family carry the witch genes so it impossible and if some of them have vervain in the system or on them and it gets annoying to have to do that with everyone we meet." Damon countered turning to see Alaric understanding gaze. "I see well I better get my stuff together and meet you back here," Alaric said hoisting himself of the couch. As he made his way to the den's entrance and stopped and turned back to the vampire. "Damon, just don't …"

"Just don't what?" he rose a brow ever curious at what Alaric had to stay, but instead the managed to be battled in a long staring contest before Alaric tore his eyes away. "Never mind I think if I told you, it would be pointless when you already know the consequence."

Damon turned his gaze to his glass as swished its contents around as pondered before he downed the last of it. Hearing the door close upon Alaric departure he headed upstairs to his room.

"Did you get all the things you need for the trip?" Andie said tying the scarf around her neck as she exited the bathroom. "I almost forgot you were still here." Damon replied as he made his way over to his duffle bag and shifted through it. "That pretty cold Damon, put I can easily forgive." Andie sashayed her way over to Damon letting her hand move from his back to his hard tone stomach as she caressed over his shirt.

Once he saw he had all he needed he turned around and grasped the back of the reporters head fingers knotted tightly in her hair and stared intensely into her eyes. "While I'm away you will go about your daily life, you will breath nothing about me or anybody here to anyone. If you do you will kill yourself do you understand."

Her seductive features managed to lose poise as her cheery expression slackened as she stared back at Damon like a lifeless doll. "Yes."

"Good," He said as he glanced her up and down, it was going to be a while before he'd get any action._ What the hell_ he thought. "Better get one for the road." Damon howled Andie over his shoulder and into the bathroom, where further scream's and moans were the only things that manage to pass through her lips for the rest the day till it was time to leave.

**_"_**YOU AND DAMON SEEM CLOSE. Caroline said as she folded up another top and placed it into the duffel bag. "What are you talking about? It's Damon for crying out loud" Elena said from her closet as she pulled out couple pairs of clothes.

"I know but since this has happened, I feel…" she paused as she sat on the bed, "I don't know maybe it's just me but it just feels different. That's why I'm wondering if you're going to be okay doing this. You jumped on this so fast that I don't really think that your thinking this really through."

"What's there to think about Caroline, that plan is to find Stefan and kill Klaus before he harms any more people." Elena said as she came out with a pile of jeans and t-shirts and dumped them in the bag.

"Yeah I get that, we all do. But did you every stop to think at what price your doing this for?"

"Don't even bother Caroline I already tried, and she's determined as hell no matter what any of us have to say." The new occupant caught both of their attentions as they saw Bonnie leaning in against the door frame. Scuffing her Convers against the floor Elena moved to her drawer and pulled a battered journal and tucked away carefully into the bag. "I'm not leaving Stefan another day with that monster, we're getting him out." Her tone was final suggesting they drop the subject. She knew what she was risking and after what happened between her and Damon it was a small price she is willing pay if meant getting Stefan home safe.

"Did you find anything new at the burning site?" Elena decided to change subject and shift the focus of her for once. At her mention of the burning site Bonnie seemed to perk up and in an instant Jeremy was right behind her.

"They revealed a new page in the Grimoire, it's was blank at first but then page it light up with a whole map of the town." He said, Elena just shrugged at this "So what's your point we tried scrying for Stefan and got nothing."

"That what we came to tell you, it doesn't scry." Bonnie said, both Elena and Caroline looked at her dumbfounded. "You lost me there, then what does it do." Caroline hesitantly asked; for some reason Bonnie was undoubtedly chipper about a map in the book for some reason that neither Elena or she new. Even Jeremy seemed pleased with the news of this event because he had a pleasant grin painted on his face.

"It reveals everything and everyone, I'll show you when we meet up with everyone else because I don't feel like explaining this more than once. Are you done packing?"

"Yeah I'm finished we should get going" Elena said as she zipped her bag and tossed it over her shoulder.

**_"_**SO WHAT THIS SURPRISE WITCH?" Damon asked as he leaned against the SUV. Rolling her eyes at the vampire Bonnie waved her hand out to Jeremy who passed her the batter and decrepit book. "We got a little going away present from our deceased friends," she said as she made her way over to the hood of the car and set the book along top of the car's hood. The gang circled around like a moth to a flam as she flipped endlessly through page after page. Till she reached to a worn out page with old stains splatters all along the edges and she said:

_"His oculis arderet viam salutis"_

"Wait there's a spell, Bonnie you told me there was no spe…." Jeremy's voice was outweighed by the sound the wind.

It suddenly picked up causing the tree branches to rattle and leaves to scuttle along the drive way. The lights flickered sporadically before the blew out and blared a bright intensity. Even Damon and Caroline had to cover their eyes at the brightness before it finally settled back to its normal glare. "Ok that just too intense what kind of spell is….." Caroline gasped drawing every ones attention back on to the Bennett witch. He eyes were fogged over in a white hue, concealing her once hazel irises.

Jeremy moved over to shake her out it but Damon kept a pretty firm hold on his arm. "What are you doing she could kill herself." He hissed as he tried to shake off his grip but Damon held firm. "She's not done yet." He pointed as he saw Bonnie motion her hand over the book and instantly the pages set ablaze. The group pulled back at the intense heat of the flame watching vigorously as it dwindled to nothing. Moving closer they saw the book was intact and so were the pages and what was once two blank tattered pages were now dark outlines of a map and not just any map. It was Mystic falls.

"Look here's where we are" Bonnie said as she pointed to one end of the map. The map glowed with visible script that managed to form symbols along on the page. "And over here," She pointed to another script symbol of a paw print. "That's Tyler, and over there is Matt at the Grill."

"Every person in Mystic falls is on this map." Alaric said as he saw the symbols of Humans and the Supernatural move about the page. "And with this you guys can locate any vampire in the city as long as you have the book."

Clapping his hand at the success Damon was indeed impressed. "Ok so we got our GPS now let's get going." He said as he moved around the hood to drivers side. "We've just out maneuvered Klaus by one step." Caroline said giddily as she made her way over to her car.

"Yeah, but who's to say he's not already expecting us." Alaric muttered as he climbed into the SUV's passenger side. Taking up the book Bonnie tilted and Elena watched as the map's drawing reduced to ash as it spilled out and on to the pavement. Closing the book she turned to face her best friend and Elena say that her eyes were no longer casted over in white fog but the hazel concerned irises of her best friend.

"Don't worry Elena, will find Stefan and bring him back I promise." Bonnie reached for her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze before letting go as they both loaded up into the car and off to the airport.

" SO WHILE YOUR LIVING IN THE LAP OF LUXURY and protecting Mystic Falls try not have too much fun without me." Caroline said as she eyed the private jet, Elena just gave her a smile before pulling her into a hug. "Take care of everything while were gone and look after Jeremy, and call us as if anything happens."

"Same goes for you, Jeremy and I will be standing by the phone until you land okay." She said feeling Elena nodded into her shoulder. Giving her a good squeeze she was careful not to snap her in half before letting her go.

"ARE YOU SURE YOU DON'T WANT ME TO GO WITH YOU"Jeremy said as he held both of Bonnie's hands while stroking her supple flesh lightly with is thumb. "I'm sure. I need you to run the home base while I'm away since you know your way around the burn site without a problem and you can keep Caroline sane for me." She said

"That doesn't so to promising for me." He joked grinning at the way he managed to get her to crack a smile one last time. "I'll keep in constant contact with you from the moment I get there okay?"

Nodding he at least felt reassured that she'd stay in contact. Sending his girlfriend to go fight an original by herself didn't sit well with him, and even if she was with the others it still didn't put his mind at ease, but he had to trust her for once or all would be for nothing. That still didn't make him stop worrying though. Looking straight at her, he took her all in from head to toe. Even right this very instant he missed her and she was standing there, right in front of him and it hurt.

Placing his hand to the back of her head he leaned down and kissed her with every fiber of his being. He hoped this kiss would make her miss him just as much as he would miss her if not more. He held on tighter as he felt her arms wrap around his waist and pull him in closer. It felt for the very second that their bodies were one.

But slowly it had to end as their breaths were coming short. Pulling away slowly he placed kiss upon her forehead lingering there just a bit hoping she'd think of him.

As they unraveled from each other the two walked handed in hand to the foot stairs of the jet. Bonnie let go to give Caroline a hug goodbye, never forgetting the cold feeling she felt as she let go of her boyfriends hand. Jeremy hugged Alaric and gave his sister a hug as well squeezing her tight. "Please be careful Elena."

Squeezing him back she replied. "I promise to come back with everyone." Letting her go he watched the two most important people to him climb the steps. "Hey hero in training!" Damon's head popped out from the entrance. He paid no mind to his nickname, "What?"

Damon flung the key's at him which he caught with ease. "Don't scratch it." He said as he headed back inside. Chuckling he looked down at the keys and back up and watched as they all disappeared inside. "Good luck to you too._"_

Moving to stand by Caroline They watched as the jets door closed and the plan move along the tarmac down the runway and up into the sky.

"Come on we should get going were no use to him standing here." Caroline said as she made her way to her car. Nodding he followed suit, pulling out of the air field he followed Caroline back to Mystic Falls hoping and praying that he wouldn't be alone after this.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey reader's have I ever mentioned how much I love hearing from you guys. I didn't realize how much a positive message can up lift someone so much until I read the encouraging messages from you guys. I'm glad you all like the story so much it brings joy to my heart. Chapter 4 is a work in progress I was lucky after reading your messages of encouragement to finish this chapter.

P.S: I also notice how terrible the grammar and spelling mistakes are in my first chapter. I thought I got rid of them all until I read the story to my friend, and started freaking when I saw tons of mistakes and I was seriously like WTF I need to correct it. Also I just wanted to let you guys know that Bonnie's spells meaning will be revealed at the end of the story, if you really curious you can try Googling the phrases, but just a reminded a "phrase" hence the meaning phrase can be told many ways. So if i were you I'd waite till I'm finished.


	4. In Your Arms

**Lie To Me**

_By BlackroseWitch_

_Chapter 4_

**_In Your Arms_**

* * *

><p><strong> As the taxi pulled up<strong> to Klaus park avenue townhouse Evelyn had never been more elated to see the four story pad in her life and spotting Klaus cars there made the end of the day even better. Slipping the cabby a nice tab Evelyn gathered her stuff and squiggled out of the car careful not to drop anything. She couldn't help but smile as she spotted Eudora watching her from the window sill. Evelyn struggled with traveling tubes and portfolios and was lucky she had her key in hand or else everything she was balancing would have spiraled to the ground.

Once she was inside she heaved out a sigh and made her way to the kitchen. Deserting the contents on the kitchen counter she wound her arm grinning once she heard it crack and tension disappear.

"Let me guess tuff day?" Evelyn jumped and shrieked as she saw Klaus leaning casually against the door frame.

"Don't do that. I swear you nearly gave me a heart attack." Evelyn chided as she placed a hand over her erratically beating heart.

"Good I'd rather have you immortal sooner rather than later." He joked as he watched her move about the kitchen.

"Harharhar, you so funny I forgot to laugh." Evelyn chastened as she opened the fridge and pulled out a water bottle.

Klaus's coy humor evaporated as he got a faint wisp of dry blood from Evelyn. His eyes narrowed as he glanced over her form and traced the sent to her neatly banded hands.

"What happened to your hands, Evelyn?"

Klaus moved away from the archway and grasped one of Evelyn's hands as he inspected the gauze wrapped ever so neatly around her tender flesh. Evelyn cursed his sensitive nose she'd been praying, he wouldn't notice mostly scowled her and tell her how carless she is and she should be more careful.

"My heel broke on my way to work." She said as she tried to pull her hand away from Klaus's inquisitive gaze, but held on fast.

"Your heel," He questioned as his eyes wandered down her feet. Yes the shoes she wore this morning were replaced with new ones. "And how did your heel brake?"

"Don't worry about it I'm fine thank you." Klaus had a knack for picking away at the truth, he'd keep poking and prodding till he got the answer he was searching for, and it's one of her least favorite traits of his. He just couldn't let things go.

Once she was finally able to break out of his hold threw back some of water bottle feeling the cold crisp liquid rush down her wind pipers that left a nice chill running down her spine.

Klaus frowned at Evelyn's nonchalant demeanor by shrugging off his ominous gaze.

"Does any other place hurt?"

"No, my hands just feel a little tender."

Nodding his head Klaus drew his lover into his arms settling them lazily along her hips as he leaned down and place a soft kiss upon her brow.

"Just try and be more careful next time." Sighing Evelyn rested her head against his lean shoulder taking in the pleasant scent he emitted she just nodded before pulling away.

"I see you've brought you work home," He veered the topic to the mountainous piles of portfolio's and cylinder tubes.

"Yes it seems my client's wanted to change the idea of the room we've agreed on."

Klaus duly noted the slight tick that managed to form along the ridge of his lover soft lips and the way that her eyes seemed to set ablaze with wrath. It was enough to let him know she was less than pleased.

"My take is that this is the same people whose husband you nixed this morning."

And like a volcano she erupted "That little piece of shit had the audacity to try and usurp my plans for the space and chuck them out the window. I nearly blasted that asshole through the ceiling at the idea. It took me four fucking months to do these insignificant scumbags home, and don't get me started on his wife. It's like she'd bend over and kiss his as while rubbing his feet as she conspires with him. Talk about your fucking desperate housewife!"

If smoke could come out of someone's ears it might have well been Evelyn. She was heaving like an enraged bull out for blood. Evelyn was so incensed that she never evn noticed Klaus prying the crinkling water bottle from her finger tips.

"Well if it's going to aggravate you so much why don't you just quite on them?" He asked as he tried to steady the deformed bottle on the counter.

"Oh that scumbag would be delighted if I just up and ran, oh but no I'm not giving up." She hissed as she snatched the bottle from Klaus drowning its remaining contents before she slammed it into the garbage bin

"Then what are you going to do?"

Klaus watched as Evelyn eyes became injurious; this vindictive side of Evelyn did noting but set fire to his loins. He'd like nothing more than to take the young hellion back to is bedroom and have his wicked way with her.

"Just don't get to carried away Evie." Klaus said as he placed a kiss upon her cheek,

"Oh I won't I'll just leave them in an incredible debt."

Evie had a bad streak in her and that's what he liked she'd only got dirty if necessary. The way her eyes seemed to burst with glee as he spotted the sinister thoughts behind those honeysuckle vale's and the way she'd bit her lip as though tempting him to nibble of the delectable flesh. Yet she was always trying to contain that devilish smirk from giving her away.

"Why don't you freshen up while I get us something to eat" He motioned for her to the stairs.

"That sounds pleasant you make it sound like you planned to cook for this evening." She teased as she pulled away from him.

"I don't know why you mock me when you've seen me cook before."

"Yes, that was two years ago and I haven't seen you pick up a spatula since."

"Well consider this a special occasion my dear." He pertly said as he shooed her away but not before giving her a nice tap on her backside.

** KLAUS'S ROOM WAS EVERYTHING MASCULINE**; he has this traditional style which seemed to follow him throughout the centuries. When he first asked her to decorate his un-lavished space he was very involved with the renovations and had asked her to through in some antiques that had looked very intriguing. It wasn't until later she found out that most of the antiques that adorned his walls and end tables had seen more than Alexander the Great.

When she entered his room she already spotted Airon fast asleep in front of the fireplace and every now and then his foot would twitch with anticipation as though daring someone to sneak up on him.

Gratified to sit upon the Ottoman bench at the foot of Klaus's bed Evelyn dropped her bag beside her and tediously pulled of her shoes. She cracked her aching toes from being jammed into such tight and confounded space from most of the day. Once the pain was left she decided to freshen up. As she headed to the bathroom she spotted Klaus's briefcase tucked off to the wedged in between his nightstand and bed.

She noticed how speckled the papers were as they poked out from all direction of his closed briefcase. Bending down she fiddled with one of the barely legible papers and to read whatever was possible visible. Squinting she was confused by the broken message, "_Mystic Falls, Virginia"_ and something_ "ena Gilbert". _Was this about his business trip he was talking about or was it something else she pondered as she made her way into the bathroom.

Klaus was always doing something, his job as a CEO Smith Biotech Industries had him constantly busy but it was always rare to see him bring his work home. She continued to ponder more about her boyfriend's asymmetrical schedule as she made her way back down to the kitchen. Her pondering thoughts took a bake seat once pleasant spice's and mouth water aromas that drifted from the kitchen.

When she walked into the kitchen Evelyn saw something to behold. She watched as Klaus's muscles ripple and flex as he added ingredients and stir the provisions in the pan. She'd never tell him what a turn on it was to see him in the cooking as she moved up behind him she let her hands move from his back to his front as they locked in a warm embrace.

"That smells good." She murmured while placing a light kiss upon his back.

Klaus just smirked at the feel of Evelyn's arms wrapped affectionately around him. "Well, it just about done I hope you like Bertolli."

Evelyn immediately stopped her affectionate caresses as she poked her head around her lover's lean frame and spotted said frozen food bag on the counter. "_Chicken Marsala and Roasted Redskin Potatoes_," She read of the crumpled bag.

"Nice Klaus just nice." She said as pulled away from him.

"Did I surprise you?" He chimed, that cheeky grin of had come back as he turned off the stove and poured the dished out their meal.

"Time and time again, "she said as she moved over to the wine cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Saxum and two wine glasses.

"Going for the best I see darling." He said as he read the label.

"You said this was a special occasion, _darling._" She cooed after pouring each of them a glass before heading the dining room.

"I saw you brought you work home with as well." She said once they were seated as she took a bite of her chicken.

"It can't be surprising I run a big company so work is bound to follow me home." He retorted as he took a sip of his wine.

"I don't find it surprising at all in fact I kind of expect it, it just seems rare that you bring it home. It seemed you had a lot of files since all the papers are poking out in random places; it just had me wondering that's all." Evelyn said as she sipped on her whine while eyeing the stoic vampire.

As apathetic he looked Klaus was silently kicking himself, he should have hid the briefcase away from Evelyn's wandering eye's. Her curious streak was how she found out he was a vampire in the first place. It was just the matter of how much she knew that really bothered him.

"I can't have you wondering off to far love. That not always good for people."

Evelyn scolded at his attempt to be humors when she was quite curious about his latest adventure. "Well _wandering_ _about_ is how I fill my life with new ideas for work so sorry to disappoint you," She flexed her fingers in a quote like manner, "So don't avoid the subject what's in Mystic Falls?"

Evelyn watched at the way Klaus stiffened as he took a sip from his glass. "What else did you see Evie?"

How much she knew was really what was plaguing him, it was probably better to send her on a wild goose chase than have her snooping around in dangerous territory.

"I saw that and someone's name a something ending in ena Gilbert." She said as she took another bite of her meal. Glancing up she caught Klaus scrupulous gaze, his unfazed expression only caused her to raise a brow in curiosity.

"Selena Gilbert, she a biologist who had the key to a special blood type that the company has been looking for years, that's why I had to fly out so suddenly to meet her before she made a deal with anybody else." He said passively, he hoped she'd buy that excuse it was a miracle that he managed to spin such a lie so fast, he seemed to be getting better with them over the years.

"So that was it, I didn't expect that was the case but Mystic Falls seriously what a cliché name for a town." Evelyn said as she went back to her dinner. _You have no idea_ Klaus thought as they continued eat.

"**YOU KNOW IF WE STAY HERE WE'RE GOING TO RIVAL PRUNES"** Evelyn groaned as Klaus hands massaged away all the tensional build up in her shoulders. Shift back she made herself comfortable sighing as she sound of the water wallowed against the tubs sides. She shuddered at the feel of Klaus's lips brushed against the back of her neck ever so lightly trailing up and down from the edge of her shoulder all the way up to her jugular.

"My mind isn't on the idea of us rivaling shriveled up fruit, in fact it veers somewhere else entirely." His husky breath caressed her ear as his hand disappeared under the water and Evelyn would jerk as they ghosted over her thighs.

"Your mind is always somewhere else; it's a miracle how you manage to get things done." She teased as leaned further into his embrace arching her head as it rested against his shoulder she in closer feeling utmost bliss as his lips journeyed from her flushed ears to her rosy checks down to the pinked indent of her neck.

"How tempestuous of you, but there's something I've been meaning to ask you." Evelyn shuddered at silky touch of lips against her skin. Klaus couldn't help but smirk at the way his lover's heart beat pick up as her administered his affection.

"If I reveal any of my techniques Evie then you wouldn't be surprised." The statement caused Evelyn to almost jerk out of Klaus's hold, but he held on fast to prevent any space from being present.

"That's not what I was going to ask you and you know it."

"I know but I like to rile you up every now and then love," Klaus he stroked her moist supple flesh and sunk back into a comfortable position. He took Evelyn fingers and fiddled with the wrinkles that marred the abused flesh and caressed the long digits as he linked their fingers together.

"So what is it?" Klaus asked as he rested his chin against the arch of her shoulder.

"Alicia stopped by the office today,"

"That doesn't sound too appealing,"

"Seriously, you two need to get along." She swore she didn't know whose sarcasm was worse when it came to the two of them. "Now you as I was saying, she wanted me to go with her to some fancy party so she can amuse her dad while I get some new clients."

"I fail to see what you need ask me for." As he blew away some bubbles that had managed to foam on her shoulder, he then kissed the visible flesh taking in the delight as he felt her shutter.

"I was getting to that, she said I could bring a date and I was wondering if you could-"

The sudden high pitched wail of Klaus's phone scrapped anything Evelyn had to say. "One Second love,"

The feel of Klaus arms with drawl from her an aberrant feeling. She nearly reached out to clasp his felting hand but quickly refrained herself. The sound of Klaus chuckle only to seemed to cause a bruise to her ego; turning an about face she refused satisfy his over sized ego, "Really, only you would give me the cold shoulder Evie."

Klaus merely shook his head at his disgruntled lover, unbeknownst she did manage gander the way the water droplets trailed a crooked back along the taunt areas of his back. The way his muscles rippled from underneath flesh. The dim lighting only managed to add on to metaphysical persona.

Even the suave way he wrapped the towel around and swaggered off nearly had Evelyn on the edge. She flopped back and raised her leg watching as the bubbles that shrouded the view of her nicely tone calf slowly pop.

** THE SCENT OF EVELYN'S AROUSAL** nearly made him forget his task. It was like the honey suckles, the pheromone was like an aphrodisiac in itself. He'd love nothing more to taste the wonderful nectar that lay between her thighs. Hearing the water slosh from her shifting movement followed by a pleasurable groan had him high as a kite. Whoever this was calling have better found something good or they'd be put out of his misery.

Klaus scooped the phone from his nightstand and scowled at the caller ID before answering. "You know better than to call me when it's not office hours."

_"So I take it you're with company at the moment."_ The nonchalant taunt he received from Dom seemed to cause the corner of the originals lips to irritably twitch.

"You're testing my patience Borjia, I suggest you make it quick."

_"You have the patience of an old mage Klaus, but I just thought I call and let you know that we have a lead on our evasive vamp."_

"Don't engage her just yet let her think she's gotten away, I want to see the disappointment on her face when it all ripped away from her."

**_"Ripped away from whom?"_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hey guys I'm so sorry for leaving you hanging, but I'm not giving up on this story any time soon. I really want to thank you all for all the reviews I really appreciate you guys.


End file.
